


【虫荷】 What if……Passion？

by MickeyTown



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 年下攻 愤怒车虫二时间线 联动My own private Spider-Man





	【虫荷】 What if……Passion？

6月24 New York

“你知道我会遭遇什么！！”

在关上酒店房间门后的下一秒Tom Holland就听到了自己的声音。  
然而在大脑分析出这声音代表的意义之前，身体就被狠狠地抵在了门上。

“Pe，Peter？！”  
Tom看着眼前的少年惊讶不已，但马上就明白过来了。

脸上有着大大小小的伤口，唇鼻之间还有未被擦净的血迹。

他被那辆列车撞了。  
意识到这点的Tom Holland的心猛地一揪。

“你知道会发生什么事情的！你都知道！！”  
Peter朝他大吼大叫，一点都不在意自己是否会被别人听到。

男孩的眼睛里全然只剩愤怒了。

“Peter……”  
他抬手想要去抱住Peter，两只手臂却在刚刚伸过到Peter腋间的时候被猛地扯住又举起，它们在被摁在墙上的时候发出“咚”的一声。

“Peter！”  
“怎么，你很吃惊吗？第一次被人像这样摁在墙上？你应该庆幸我接下来不会对着你的肚子用我的蜘蛛力量来上一拳！”  
“不，我……”

Tom吃惊的并不是因为这个，而是手指上糟糕的感觉。他鼻腔里闻到的全是铁锈的味道。  
仅仅是触碰到衣服，手指间都已是粘稠一片。  
那男孩的身上现在全是血吧。

“Peter你……”  
“给我闭嘴你这混球！你明明知道我会被骗得团团转！你明明知道那些都是一场骗局！你要是关心我那你为什么不告诉我要提防昆丁.贝克，告诉我不要把眼镜交给他？！还是说你觉得我在二构的幻境里像只无头苍蝇一样乱窜很有趣吗？是啊由蜘蛛侠本人扮演的玩具！那一定好玩死了！！”  
“Peter我……”  
“我说了你给我闭嘴！”  
给了一个清脆的耳光后Peter用蛛丝封上了Tom的嘴。“我明白，对于你们，我只是一个漫画角色。”他抓住Tom的手腕把对方举高了一点，又射出蛛丝把它们粘在了墙上。  
“所以你们根本就没想过我们也会痛是不是？”  
“呜呜呜呜！！呜呜呜！”

Peter Parker看了一眼拼命摇头的男人，转过身子撕下了衣服。  
身后立即安静了下来。

Tom看着男孩撕掉那件黑色的短袖。  
他听见衣服撕裂的声音，看见那些粘在肉体上的布料带起了黑色的胶水一样的东西。  
对方故意放慢了动作，好让他眼睁睁地看见那些丑陋的血痂是怎样脱离破裂，露出下面粉色的开裂的肌肉群。

“看清楚了，Tom Holland，这些可不是什么化妆和特效。”  
“唔！呜呜呜呜呜！！！呜呜呜呜！！呜呜！”  
Tom终于找回了自己的嗓子，再次无用地叫起来，他试着挣脱，却显然不是蜘蛛侠蛛丝的对手。

“……你们只知道给我们制造阻碍，然后让我们跨越过去，把反派狠揍一顿，然后对观众说看哪这就是英雄！——你们有问过我们想要这样吗？”  
Peter转过身一瘸一拐的回到Tom面前，盯着那对和自己一模一样的眼睛。  
“你一定觉得对蜘蛛侠来说，被火车撞飞算不了什么吧，毕竟他能徒手拦火车？”  
“唔！呜呜呜呜！唔唔唔！！唔唔唔唔唔唔！”  
“别给我像个弹簧似的摇头！”蜘蛛侠抬手死死捏住Tom下巴。  
“你知道吗Tom，被那辆列车撞飞真的很疼。”Pete伸手抓住Holland的小臂，又把脸凑近了些。“真的很疼。”  
蜘蛛侠的手开始一点一点的用力。  
“ICE，全球第七快的列车，最高时速可达320km/h。我想如果被撞的人是你的话，你家人恐怕要沿着铁路收集你的尸体了。”  
Tom的眉头渐渐缩紧，有汗珠从他的前额冒出，就在他以为自己要忍不住叫出来的时候，施加在手臂上的力气消失了。

他看着对方紧闭的眼角冒出泪花。  
他察觉到握住自己的那双手一直在抖。  
他很担心。

“Tom。”  
Peter却像是赌气似的睁开了眼睛。

“你知道蜘蛛侠的自愈能力很强对吧。但是你知道——”男孩说着往后退了几步去桌子上翻了翻什么。

“你能想象我在恢复的时候有多痛吗？嗯？浑身上下里里外外像是被无数蚂蚁啃咬，托那没用的蜘蛛感应的福我现在甚至都能感受到肌肉皮肤的分裂增长，你要是不能想象那种感觉的话，我给你举个例子吧。”  
Peter一边说着一边抬起了Tom的腿。“你知道有很多烧伤患者死于感染吧？但是就算没有感染，也还是有人死去了。因为他们忍受不了那种痛苦。”  
“唔唔！呜呜呜呜呜呜？！呜呜呜呜！！”

在看到对方腰间并没有预想的皮带时Peter短暂的谔异了一下，接着很干脆的脱起了男人的裤子。  
“你知道我现在的情况比三级烧伤还糟糕吗。”  
蜘蛛侠在把男人的裤子脱下来后单手夹住Tom不断乱蹬的双腿，用空出来的右手去解开自己的裤子。  
他尝试了好几次才成功。  
“真的糟糕得不得了，我都疼疯了。”  
他把脱下来的衣物踢到一边，Tom的双腿被他牢牢抓住。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！！唔唔唔！呜呜呜！！唔唔！唔唔！！”  
“你能不能安分点，你每动一下我的蜘蛛感应就会叫得更大声，跟我说我伤得有多么严重，说我现在被踢一脚的话肋骨又会错位——就像事后诸葛亮一样。”  
男人出乎意料地安静了下来。

Peter撕开手中的小袋子，往手上挤了些什么，然后抬起Tom的一条腿。  
“在我肋骨长好之前那段时间，我确信我宁愿疼到晕过去。”

Peter往他嘴上喷了点不知名的液体，蛛丝立马就消失了，随之而来的是一个带着催促意味的亲吻。  
真的是毫无章法，舌头顶开了牙齿后就在对方的口腔里急不可耐地乱窜起来。在乱捣了一阵子后，一股气流冲进了Tom的喉咙。  
“咳咳，咳咳咳咳咳……”

“来的路上我差点像浩克那样砸东西，满脑子只想着破坏。真的Tom，就差一点了。”  
当手指触碰到自己那从未被人接触过的地方时Tom的理智终于重新上线，他再度挣扎起来。  
“Peter住sho。”

“我甚至想到了杀人，Tom，杀人，杀人啊。你能想象吗Tom，我居然痛到想杀人了。”  
被蛛丝粘住的嘴巴没法说话。

“不过我想起生物课上老师说的可以靠转移注意力的方法来减轻疼痛，比如做爱。”  
“唔唔！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！呜呜呜！唔唔唔唔！！”  
“我会带套的，你放心。”

第三根手指加入，肉穴里传来“噗滋噗滋”的声音。  
“你要么踹我一脚要么就别动。”  
“唔唔唔唔？！唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔呜！！！！”

Tom惊慌的抬起头，却撞见男孩密布血丝的眼睛里——那里面全是些糟糕到不行的东西。

“Tom，帮我个忙吧。”

没有等来回答，实际上根本就不想等待回应，Peter Parker长驱直入。

“呜！！！！呜呜呜呜呜！！嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
“妈的，Tom你可真紧啊……”

毫无怜惜地，双手粗暴地抓着对方紧实的臀肉，还时不时捏上一把。  
如同坠入了蜜糖的深渊的苍蝇。

阴茎被挤压围绕的感觉原来是这样的。  
温暖，柔软，完全不同于自己的手。  
就像路西法从天上坠落，像是瞎子听见耶稣就看到了光明。  
再无返途，再难以放手。

“Tom。”

非人的力量和速度都毫无收敛，男孩完全是自己怎么舒服就怎么来的。  
在少年对着那一点连续的大力冲撞下Tom终于忍不住了，他的鼻腔里发出痛苦的哀鸣。  
窗外灯火通明，阴茎进出时发出的黏腻水声越发难以遮掩，他用力撇过头去不让自己的表情映于玻璃反光中，

Tom Tom Tom。

你为什么不告诉我呢。

你难道不是站在我这边的吗？

……

带着发泄情绪的目的，Peter Parker更加凶狠的在Tom Holland的肠道里攻城略地。  
不断响起的碰撞声，还有男性的喘息，这种感觉绝对不会让人发腻。头晕目眩又如何，就算热到融化也不会停下。

被束缚住双手的男人早已放弃了反抗，腰身反而开始配合起少年抽插的节奏。

还想要……更多。  
于是Peter像一只蜘蛛那样低下身子在Tom的上身寻找猎物。

“啊！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
不知道是什么时候喊出声的，不知道是为什么喊出声的，但是双手都已经搭在了少年的肩头。  
随着一个硬顶，男人再度叫喊出声。  
“P，Peter——！！”

“Tom Tom Tom！！”

“Thomass！Holland！”  
男孩喘着粗气，一发到底的同时双手狠狠捏住男人那翘挺的屁股，将自己的痛苦连同着欲望尽数泄出。  
“啊啊啊—————”

“……Peter，Peter……呜……够，够了……”  
Tom发出一声难耐的低鸣，收紧了盘在Peter腰间的双腿。

但Peter显然还没完事，他的性器还精神抖擞地挺在Tom的肉穴里。  
用拇指压在Tom的性器冠头来回磨弄却让男人就是无法彻底满足，男人在他的怀里难受地挺着腰，体液从手指与性器顶端的缝隙间慢慢溢出来。虽然知道Tom快要不行了，但Peter下身却并没有放缓抽插的速度。

怀中的人身子再次抽搐起来，Peter看着Tom缩紧的腹肌和难受的表情，知道他再次到了高潮却无法射精的状态，却让他更想欺负这个普通人了。

地上的手机不合时宜地震动了起来，正在兴头上的男孩哪管得上这个，继续猛顶比他大了7岁的男人。  
然而手机铃声继续响起，继续响起，大有一副催死人不偿命的态度。

Peter恼怒地瞥了一眼，看见屏幕上显示标着帝国大厦备注的闹铃，随后用脚趾踩裂了Home键。

“你手机里的帝国大厦是什么意思？”  
“……Pi，Piti。”  
“给我说人话。”  
“呜！！……窗，窗户！”  
被操的那个人支支吾吾地说到。  
“……什么？”  
“窗，去窗户。”

于是Peter坏心地抱着Tom走向窗户。他走的很慢，每一步都让自己的性器搅动着对方的身体，让这个男人大声地喘息。

窗外的帝国大厦亮着红蓝两色的灯光。

“…………你就是为了让我看这个？”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！Peter！Peter，啊、我……我，我错了……呜……让，让我射吧……”Tom眯着的眼里满是泪水，少年却凑过去和他接吻，同时肉棒在对方身体里继续抽插着。  
Tom又抽搐了几下，很明显他又快到下一次高潮了。

“嗯，嗯，好的，马上马上。”Peter收回看向窗外的目光，低头亲吻男人。  
……再等一会儿，等一会儿就让你射精。

Peter大力的，毫不留情地贯穿怀中的男人，快速的猛撞他的前列腺，让男人渐渐失去对自己声音的控制。

“我想射精！我想射精！求求你让我射精吧Peter！我好难受，要炸了……啊———！！！！”

Tom好像已经濒临决堤，头靠在男孩的肩膀上，自己伸手下去套弄那可怜的性器想要快点释放。

男孩的手握住了他。

“Peter……我真的不……”

Peter和他十指交握，按照自己平常的方式撸动着，但Tom却示意让Peter加大手上的力气。他的后穴开始痉挛，死死裹住男孩的性器，两人都同时加快  
了频率。  
“Peter，Peter，P，Peter Parker……！！！”

蜘蛛侠的手轻轻抚上了Tom裸露的龟头。  
这一个动作成功的让Peter怀中的男人全身一震，身子出乎意外地竟猛地蜷起，整个人都贴在他身上，双臂紧紧地抱住Peter的颈脖。  
Tom把头埋在男孩的颈肩低沉急促地喘息着，在他俩身体间的那根挺立的肉棒在剧烈地抽动。  
他又要来了。

在带着倒刺的手指对龟头的绝妙刺激下Tom已经说不出话来，他只是呜咽着，把Peter的勃起吸的紧紧的，而后者则换着角度刺激着对方。

Tom终于忍不住尖叫起来，为他自己寻找更多的刺激。但他的身体累了，以这种体位他没法有更多的力量让他的阴茎去击打那粗糙美好的手，所以Peter开始给他越来越激烈的手淫，另一只手与他紧紧相握。  
“Peter，Peter，Peter……相信我……”

“射吧。”

Tom射出来的时候整个身体都在抖，Peter终于意识到自己做过火了，手来回抚摸着对方的背部安抚着他。

“满，满意了？”  
“至少不那么痛了。”

“你……还好吗？”  
“…………”  
“喂！你你你没事吧？别死了啊！！”  
“F，Fuck you。”23岁的成年男子气喘吁吁地挤出这个词，两腿不停地打颤。“你到是……担，担心，你背，你背上的伤口……”  
“应该好得差不多了，我觉得我们接下来可以换点别的花样？”

tbc？


End file.
